Redrush's Path
by shipsafloat
Summary: Many seasons after the great battle, the clans are still settled around the lake. Shadowclan and Riverclan have feuded for as long as many cats can remember. When a young warrior gets the chance to choose which clan has the advantage in the fight, which one will he choose?
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

Gorgestar-Large,long haired tabby tom with gray eyes and a scarred muzzle.

 **Deputy:**

Swiftdash-Wiry blond tom with long legs and green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fogpelt-White she-cat with gray splashes and bright blue eyes with dark circles under them.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Molepaw-Tiny brown tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Amberwave- Tall ginger tom with amber eyes.

Stonewish- Long haired red she-cat with green eyes.

Flamedance- Long legged tan tom with red stripes and blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Redpaw)

Appleblossom- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Skyheart- Black she-cat with white markings and amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Gourdpaw)

Jagstride- Brown tabby tom with a scarred leg and amber eyes.

Silvermask- Silver she-cat with a darker mask like marking and gray eyes.

Pineclaw- Gray tabby tom with green eyes and prickly fur

Dewpetal- Blond she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowsong- Brown she-cat with a white chest and dark brown eyes.

(Apprentice: Peachpaw)

Tanglewhisker- Older red tom with frizzy whiskers and fur.

(Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Froghop- Siamese she-cat with blue eyes and a missing ear

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw-Red tom with green eyes.

Dawnpaw- Blond tom with blue eyes and darker stripes on his cheeks.

Peachpaw- Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Gourdpaw- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Pumpkinfur-orange she-cat with a mangled leg and missing tail.

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

Cobrastar-Gray tom with a torn face and missing teeth and green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Ravenscream- Black tom with a white mask like marking and gray eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Pebblenose- Tan she-cat with darker spots and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Lilyheart- Black she-cat with a missing ear and amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Quailfeather- blue tom with white markings and green eyes

Cavesmoke- Gray she-cat with lighter spots and blue eyes

(Apprentice: Flutterpaw)

Dryforest- Brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice: Quickpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Flutterpaw- White she-cat with black spots and gray eyes

Quickpaw- Gold tom with dark blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Sunscreech- Gold she-cat with darker markings and green eyes

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

Rosestar- White she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Snowdove- Gray she-cat with white markings and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Mackerelrock-Light brown tom with gray markings and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Heavyboom- White tom with black markings and dark brown large.

Shufflestep- Small gray tom with green eyes

Waspclaw-Gold she-cat with black ears and amber eyes

Brightstone-Brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Tigercall-Orange tabby tom with green eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Timberstar-Small brown tom with gray eyes

 **Deputy:**

Eaglecry-Strong brown tom with a white face and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Quickhare-White she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Sheepcoat-White she-cat with a black face,paws and tail and green eye

Blackwood- Black tom with brown markings and blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Hi! I've never actually written a fanfiction before so I hope this goes well! I hope you all like it, I've been thinking about it for a while!**

It was leaf-bare around the lake. A thick snow had fallen the night before and the cold ice had settled in every territory, forcing prey back into their homes and the cats of the clans back into their dens. Work still was to be done, though.

A small patrol of three cats roamed the Shadowclan border with Riverclan, forcing their way through the deep snow. Bringing up the rear, a white and black she-cat paused and looked around, ears perked at the sound of creaking. Suddenly, a small lump of snow fell from a branch overhead and plopped down on her back,making a shiver go down her spine. She yowled in shock, alerting her two clanmates ahead.

One of the cats, a long-furred ginger tom, stopped and waited until the she-cat rejoined the two,complaining about the cold, while the last cat of the patrol, a gray apprentice, continued on ahead. As the black and white she-cat reached the tom's side, he purred and shoved her light with his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Skyheart? Is the cold bothering you?" he teased, quickly dodging a swipe of his clanmate's paw in response.

"I don't see why Gorgestar sent us out here! There's no way Riverclan would even come out of their dens with all this snow!" she whined, sniffling.

"Gorgestar knows what he's doing. He wouldn't have sent us out here without a reason. If you want my advice-" the tom was cut off as he walked into the apprentice, barely managing not to trip over her.

"What is it, Applepaw?"he asked, crouching beside the smaller cat and perking his ears, amber eyes wide as he looked around.

Applepaw was still, tasting the air and concentrating hard. "Pawsteps." she finally spoke.

It was a few heartbeats before the other two cats could hear what the apprentice was talking about, and by then a small brown tabby tom had burst through the underbrush a few tail lengths away.

The ginger tom laid his ears back in shock, fur bristling. "Jagstride! What's going on?" he hissed.

The newcomer, Jagstride, crouched and panted, legs shaking from the run from the Shadowclan camp to the edge of the territory.

"I-it's Stonewish." he gasped out once he had regained his breath.

Instantly, the ginger tom was gone, running through the underbrush back towards camp. Skyheart quickly followed him, calling after him.

"Amberwave! Not so fast!"

Applepaw snorted as she watched them leave. "What about the patrol?" she meowed.

Back at camp, most of Shadowclan were in their nests, trying to keep warm. Some, though, were gathered around the opening of the nursery, peering in curiously. Suddenly, a gray and white she-cat pushed her way out,giving the nearest cat a swat around the ears.

"Back away! We need room to work!" she hissed in annoyance. The cats quickly obeyed, dispersing and either returning to their dens or gathering in groups to organize patrols.

"F-Fogpelt!" cried a small voice from inside the nursery. The she-cat turned her head and sighed.

"Don't worry, Molepaw,you're doing great! Just make sure she keeps breathing!" she called before turning and looking angrily at the camp entrance. "If Amberwave doesn't get here soon,there'll be a new cat in Starclan."she growled. Just as the medicine cat turned to go back into the nursery, Amberwave burst into the clearing with Skyheart close on his paws.

"You should've been here sooner!" Fogpelt yowled across the camp, fur bristling. Amberwave quickly trotted over to her, passing her and ducking under her lashing tail.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." he said between breaths, padding into the nursery.

Fogpelt quickly went after him, eyes wide. "Wait, Amberwave, don't go in there yet!" she called.

It was too late. The tom was already halfway in when he spotted the small lump of fur near the soft moss nest his mate was in. It wasn't making any noise and was as still as a rock. He froze, eyes wide.

A small tom was standing next to the red she-cat in the nest, fur puffed up and tail lashing nervously. He turned to see Amberwave.

"Amberwave! She needs you!"he called, pulling the tom out of his stiff state. He crossed the nursery and joined the apprentice at his mate's side.

She gasped in pain, panting as she looked up at Amberwave, but managed to force a smile. "I'm glad you could finally make it." she teased.

Amberwave smiled down at her, though tears gathered in his eyes at the sight of the dead kit. "I wouldn't miss this for the largest piece of prey in the clans." he replied, licking her head between her ears.

Fogpelt returned,shoving Amberwave aside a little and aiding her apprentice to where to put his paws. Amberwave ignored there chatter about how to help the she-cat best,focusing on his mate and trying to keep her distracted.

It was a while before everything seemed to calm down. The she-cat was able to catch her breath, looking down at her belly to see the wriggling kit there. Amberwave smiled down at them, pride filling his chest at the sight of them, though a pang of pain was in his heart, causing grief for the lost kit.

"He's beautiful!" Molepaw purred, tired but proud. "What are you going to name him?" he asked curiously, flinching as his mentor hushed him.

"Let Stonewish get some sleep. The birth was rough." she scolded.

"It's fine. I don't mind him." Stonewish soothed, tail tip flicking as she thought. She looked up at Amberwave. She could tell he was upset about their lost child, as was she, but she was glad at least one had survived.

"What should we name him?" she asked, hoping the chance to name their son would be enough to ease her mate's grief.

Amberwave perked his ears up, looking down at the kit. He had never named anything before. He had noticed soon after the kit was born that he shared his mother's beautiful red pelt. He nodded to himself as he decided. He turned to face Molepaw, smiling at the bright-eyed apprentice.

"We'll call him Redkit."


End file.
